Ask Kenkou! Часть первая.
Вопрос 1: Существуют ли в мире MGE однополые отношения? Ответ: Они существуют в сеттинге, однако только бисексуальность, дурачества близких подруг и в рамках гарема - это упоминаются официально из-за моих личных вкусов. речь идёт о одном лишь юри (причём между мамоно), яой же Кенкоу и в страшном сне не снился Вопрос 2: Я слышал, что девушке-монстру довольно трудно забеременеть, однако та же Друэлла – Четвёртая Принцесса. Значит ли это, что Владычице Демонов легче забеременеть? Ответ: Ей забеременеть особенно тяжело. Однако следует учесть, что на всё это у неё ушло по крайней мере 1000 лет. Вопрос 3: Что произойдёт, если женская однополая любовная пара подвергнется мамонизации? Ответ: Скорее всего они отправятся на поиск общего мужа, извините, но юри немного за рамками моего контекста. Вопрос 4: Я думал о ситуации, где замужняя женщина долгое время находилась в разлуке со своим мужем и в это время была мамонизирована. Сохранит ли она ему верность или словит парня поблизости в качестве нового мужа? Ответ: Касательно верности, если женщина решила оставаться верной своему мужу, даже находящемуся далеко от неё, ничего не изменится даже когда она станет мамоно. Даже если она будет едва в силах себя контролировать и не будет иметь возможности отправится за ним в путешествие, мысль «надо поймать другого мужчину в качестве мужа» не возникнет. нового Вопрос 5: Касательно брачного союза человека и суккуба. Разумеется, сейчас от этого союза рождаются лишь суккубы, однако могли ли раньше рождаться камбионы (гибриды человека и суккуба или человека и инкуба)? Наподобие дампиров Ответ: Нет. Их не было. Рождение монстров от связи человека и монстра это не какая особая черта сегодняшней системы, а пережиток старой. Таким образом и тогда, в подобных случаях рождались лишь монстры. общем-то об этом говорилось в Энциклопедии, однако подача ответа в таком ключе, наталкивает на другую мысль. Получается, что дампир – достижение нынешней системы, почти человек, что демонстрирует прогресс Повелительницы в проблеме рождаемости и приближение её Победы Вопрос 6: Возникший из ответа на предыдущий вопрос. Каковы могли быть причины для плотского схождения людей и монстров в прежние времена? Ответ: Для продления рода могли похищаться человеческие девушки или парни - в случае женских рас, таких как ламии и гарпии. Разумеется, никакой любви в процесс в таких случаях не вовлекалось, и людей съедали после рождения ребёнка. Однако бывали редкие счастливые случаи, когда в монстре просыпалась любовь, и он/она начинал(а) жить вместе со своей жертвой в подобии брачной пары подобный феномен возможно имел место у нынешней Владычицы Демонов. Такое наиболее часто могло происходить среди близких к людям рас, таких как: вампиры, суккубы, зверолюди, ламии, гарпии; а также среди высокоуровневых рас, таких как драконы и бафометы. бафометы засветились… Возможно именно они были основной опорой и инструментом власти нынешней Повелительницы Демонов во времена её восхождения на престол. Это объяснило бы их нынешнюю гегемонию в Армии Владычицы Демонов, а также объяснило бы успех в объединении демонической энергии мамоно. Покровителям колдовства была выгодна идеология Владычицы. Вопрос 7: Так как такие места как парикмахерские и кафе существуют в демонических царствах, найдётся ли для каждой расы работа, в которой она преуспеет? Ответ: Да. Имеются отрасли в которых преуспевают определённые виды. К примеру, арахны часто содержат ателье и бутики они продают и изготавливают одежду лишь для других мамоно, мужскую одежду арахна будет шить лишь для своего мужа. Гарпии работают в службах доставки доказывает, что у них не куриная память, Окаядо!. Муравейки работают строителями и гражданскими инженерами распиливая при этом бюджет. Свою роль играет множество факторов: как физическая сила и ловкость рук конкретной расы, так и личные особенности. Так же многие помогают по работе мужу. Вопрос 8: Полов – это тёмное демоническое царство или светлое? Ответ: Полов – светлое демоническое царство. Вопрос 9: Какие мужчины не нравятся мамоно? Ответ: Они никогда не полюбят психопата или конченого человека, который считает, что убивать людей или приносить им несчастья – весело. Вопрос 10: Самая многочисленная раса – слизи? Или, может, гоблины? Ответ: Скорее большие мышки и дьявольские козявки. Вопрос 11: Что мне делать, если Церковь бишь Орден победит? Ответ: Они не победят. xenophobes? Вопрос 12: Если Владычица Демонов победит Верховную Богиню, будет ли Богиня казнена, ведь она опасный враг, ненавидящий Повелительницу Демонов, а богов, согласно описанию Падшей Богини, кажется, нельзя мамонизировать против их воли. Ответ: Точные детали пока что секрет, но Верховная Богиня не будет казнена. честно, я поймал себя на невнимательности. В коротком профиле Падшей Богини говорится: «The Fallen God was consumed by devilish pleasure, corrupted, and changed into a monster while still possessing the power of a god». Раньше я думал, что всё это просто стандартные эпитеты демонизации, но в данном случае речь идёт о соблазнении, предшествовавшему грехопадению. Если придерживаться теории о том, что Падшая Богиня – бывшая Верховная, то части мозаики становятся на свои места. Богиня, что сотворила была грешна и испорчена изначально, это объясняет её фетиш для создания людей как скота для собственного восхваления. Также это выглядит убедительным на фоне образа Илиас из MGQ, которая безусловно является её прототипом. Она отделила свои внутренние пороки от себя, воплотив их в виде монстров, а часть своих обязанностей и сил распределила между созданными ей служебными божествами, таким образом сохранив статус Верховной, но уже не обладая абсолютной властью Демиурга. Её же греховность никуда не делась, и когда к власти среди демонов пришла суккуба, она не устояла перед соблазном, и пала в похоть и мамонизировалась, утащив за собой часть ангелов. Её же трон достался скорее всего какой-то архангельше, которая не смогла получить равную силу по причине не равного происхождения, а также по причине перехода части богов на сторону врага. При таком раскладе очевидны как логичность будущей победы Повелительницы демонов, так и причины её нынешних трудностей. Чтобы использовать силу Демиурга, и снова изменить правила мира ей нужно снова собрать всех богов под одной рукой... Но пока это только гипотеза, ждём когда Кенкоу раскроет карты Категория:Сеттинг